Acoso sexual
by Sherezade Fiction
Summary: Una madre protectora, un Uchiha vengativo, un Uzumaki pervertido y una escritora con demasiado azúcar. ¿Qué podría salir mal? [Humor] [NaruSasu]


Ese día Mikoto se había levantado animada. Con cariño y entusiasmo, había despertado a los tres hombres de su vida y les había preparado un desayuno hecho con amor.

Ese día parecía perfecto.

 _Parecía._

El buen humor de la matriarca Uchiha se desvaneció al ver a _ese_ niño _toquetear_ descaradamente a su pequeño Sasuke.

Con gran pesar, tuvo que suspirar y recordarse a sí misma que Naruto era el mejor amigo de su hijo, que no tenía nada que temer. O eso quería creer ella.

* * *

— Fugaku... — murmuró pensativa mientras sus manos se movían lentas sobre la cabellera negra de su esposo.

El mencionado no se movió de su lugar. El regazo de su mujer era lo más cómodo que existía - al menos para él, claro está - y no quería despegar su cabeza de tan agradable posición.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Sasuke debería socializar con alguien más que no sea Naruto-kun.

— ¿Por qué? — alzó una ceja, curioso por la repentina decisión de la mujer — Sasuke y Naruto son los mejor amigos. Como ninjas hacen un equipo increíble. Además de que Naruto es el único que controla el carácter de Sasuke.

Para Fugaku, un niño tan enérgico como el Uzumaki era el mejor tipo de amigo que su tranquilo Sasuke necesitaba. Fugaku siempre creyó en los polos opuestos.

Aunque seguía sin agradarle Kushina, pero el balance era positivo.

— Lo sé, pero no me gusta nada ese muchacho.

— ¿Se puede saber porqué?

— ¡Se toma demasiadas confianzas con mi bebé!

* * *

Con pasos tímidos, nuestro pequeño Uchiha se acercaba dónde su madre. Sus mejillas, normalmente pálidas, brillaban en un fuerte rojo que haría morirse de la envidia a cualquier tomate.

 _Mm... Tomates..._

— Mamá. — llamó, moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos tras su espalda.

— Dime, Sasuke, ¿sucede algo? — la sonrisa cariñosa de su madre relajó la tensión en los hombros del niño.

— Mi novio me está acosando.

...

...

...

— ¿Mamá?

...

...

...

Veamos, ¿quién narices le dio al _pause_? ¡Tú! ¡Dame el control!

Arg... Si es que así no se puede escribir, hm. A ver... _Play._

— ¿¡QUÉ?!

— Di-dije que- _  
_

— ¡Ya te oí! — el Uchiha menor se encogió en su sitio, nunca había visto a su tranquila madre tan alterada — ¡¿Tienes novio?! ¡¿Y te acosa?! ¿¡Quién es?!

— E-es Naruto...

...

...

...

Ey, no me miren a mí. Nadie le dio al _pause_ ahora. Es cosa de la loca esa.

— **Uzumaki...**

* * *

Nunca en Konoha, desde que la guerra había terminado, había tenido lugar una persecución tan larga y sangrienta como aquella que Itachi estaba presenciando en su casa.

¿Tanto podía pasar en unos minutos? Si lo llegaba a saber no iba a comprar dangos...

— Padre...

— ¿Mm?

— ¿Qué hizo Naruto-kun, tan grave, como para que madre haya sacado la chancla?

— Ser un Uzumaki.

— Oh.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el ojeroso llevó a su boca su amado dango. Dejaría que su _cuñado_ sufriera un poco más antes de salvarlo.

 _Esperen..._

Nah, que se las apañe solo.

— Pues entonces no le diré nada de mi relación con Kakashi-senpai.

* * *

Por fin Naruto respiraba tranquilo. Su amada madre había conseguido calmar a la alocada Mikoto.

Pero ahora el pobre rubio tendría pesadillas con chanclas hasta el fin de sus días. ¡Coño! ¡Si hasta el Kyubi se había cagado encima del miedo!

— Y yo que pensaba que tu mamá era un santa...

La risa, _oh,_ la adorable risa de Sasuke interrumpió al rubio.

— Mi mamá es muy protectora conmigo. Supongo que no le gustó lo que le dije.

— ¿Supones? — alzó una ceja.

— Ya, calla, dobe.

La risa del rubio hizo sonreír al ojinegro.

— ¿Ahora dejarás de meterme mano en plena misión?

— Mm... Creo que seguiré acosándote unos añitos más.

Antes de que digan nada, recuerden que el pobre rubio ha recibido muchos chanclazos en la cabeza. No le culpen.

— Eres un dobe acosador.

— Puede ser, pero bien que te gusta. ¿Eh~?

— **Uzumaki...**

— Mamá. — saludó Sasuke.

— ¡No me arrepiento de nada! — y Naruto huyó.

Ok, ok, ¿¡a quién se le cayó de la cuna?! ¡Un paso al frente, bastardo!

◦•●◉✿✿◉●•◦ ◦•●◉✿✿◉●•◦

 _¡Un besazo a los valientes que se hayan atrevido a llegar hasta aquí! :'D_

 _Demasiado azúcar para mí, sorry not sorry(?)._


End file.
